dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Cailan Theirin
} |name = Cailan Theirin |image = NPC-Cailan.jpg |class = Warrior |title = King of Ferelden |gender = Male |race = Human |family = Moira Theirin (grandmother) Rendorn Guerrin (grandfather) Marina Aurum (grandmother) Maric Theirin (father) Rowan (mother) Alistair (half-brother) Anora (wife) Eamon Guerrin (uncle) Teagan Guerrin (uncle) Isolde (aunt) Connor Guerrin (cousin) Loghain Mac Tir (father-in-law) Celia Mac Tir (mother-in-law) |quests = Joining the Grey Wardens After the Joining Tower of Ishal |voice = Peter Bramhill |appearances = Dragon Age: The Stolen Throne Dragon Age: The Calling (mentioned) Dragon Age: Origins Heroes of Dragon Age Dragon Age: The Masked Empire (mentioned) }} Cailan Theirin (born 9:05 Dragon), son of King Maric Theirin and Queen Rowan Guerrin, became the King of Ferelden after the sudden disappearance of his father in 9:25 Dragon. During the opening stages of the Fifth Blight in 9:30, he has been sitting on the throne for five years, alongside his wife Queen Anora Mac Tir, daughter of the hero Loghain Mac Tir. Background Cailan was born in the year 9:05 Dragon. His mother showed great interest in books, and Cailan inherited this. He loved hearing heroic tales as a child, particularly those describing his father's rise to power. His mother, Rowan, died when he was still a boy in 9:08 Dragon, and the young prince lived a lonely childhood. Cailan was not raised by his father alone. Loghain helped raise him and helped to organize his marriage to Anora, as they grew up together. He was described at that time as always following her lead, and being thoroughly under her thumb. While Anora eventually grew fond of Cailan's charms, he was not above committing a few indiscretions with other women during their marriage. Cailan never found himself heavily involved in Ferelden's politics, and seemed satisfied about Anora dealing with the administrative aspects of government, as in his mind, a true king's duty was to unite his people against a common enemy. While some people thought of Cailan as foolish and a child playing at being a king, Cailan was also seen as a moral and idealistic king, willing to make alliances with former enemies for the good of Ferelden. He was also close to his men, as he would occasionally hang around and talk to them. In addition, he insisted that he fight alongside his forces and the Grey Wardens during the Battle of Ostagar, despite the great danger this would put him in. Cailan is more intelligent than he appears, however, and was even in talks with Empress Celene to forge a permanent alliance between Fereldan and Orlais.Codex entry: Cailan's Documents - Page 3 of 3 Involvement Rather than being concerned at the increasing number of darkspawn, Cailan embraced it as a chance to forge a legend of his own, by fighting alongside the legendary Grey Wardens at Ostagar. He was so determined to emerge victorious that he invited Orlesian soldiers to Ferelden, despite the fact that the nation had only been free from their rule for thirty years. When the battle began, Cailan insisted on fighting on the front-lines, ignoring advice to the contrary. When Loghain pulled his troops from the battlefield, Cailan and nearly all of the Grey Wardens stood overwhelmed by the darkspawn. He was ultimately killed by an ogre, despite the Grey Warden Duncan's best efforts to save him. In Return to Ostagar DLC, Cailan's body is found in an almost crucified position with many wounds and without his armor on the same bridge that the Warden and Alistair crossed to reach the Tower of Ishal. Once all of his equipment is found the Warden may return to his body and give him a proper send off by burning his body on a pyre, leaving him to the wolves, or leaving his body to the darkspawn. In Ostagar, the Warden can find letters to Cailan from Empress Celene of Orlais and from Arl Eamon: * Codex entry: Cailan's Documents - Page 1 of 3 * Codex entry: Cailan's Documents - Page 2 of 3 * Codex entry: Cailan's Documents - Page 3 of 3 }} Quotes * "Allow me to be the first to welcome you to Ostagar. The Wardens will benefit greatly with you in their ranks." * "Our arguments with the Orlesians are a thing of the past, and you will remember who is king!" * "Enough of your conspiracy theories, Loghain! Grey Wardens battle the Blight, no matter where they're from!" Trivia * The Greatsword Cailan wields has the same model as Yusaris. * Once Alistair reveals at Redcliffe that he is Cailan's half-brother (the result of King Maric's affair with the Grey Warden Fiona), the physical similarities between them becomes rather obvious, with Cailan bearing a little more resemblance to their father. The two even have similar personalities, being considered foolish or childish by others, despite their respectable titles. *Elric Maraigne, one of Cailan's Honour Guard, believes that Cailan knew the Battle of Ostagar would be lost--which directly contradicts his outwardly confident behavior. It's possible that Cailan knew showing any concern for the outcome of the battle could negatively affect morale and further lessen their chances of victory. *Despite Alistair being a half-brother born out of an affair, Cailan held him in high regard, calling him one of the best Grey Wardens. However, Cailan had him go with the Warden to light the fire when he could have aided the King in battle, although should the speculation about Cailan's knowledge of the outcome of the battle be true, it may have simply been an attempt to keep Alistair safe. * David Gaider confirmed in an interviewDragon Age 2 PAX Day 3 David Gaider Interview - 9/5/2010'' that Cailan was, indeed, planning to leave Anora for Empress Celene due to Anora's supposed infertility.Codex entry: Cailan's Documents - Page 2 of 3 The subplot, however, got removed from the script and only later referenced in Return to Ostagar by The Secret Companion's party banter. }} Gallery Cailan's concept art.png|Concept art of Cailan HoDA LegendaryNobleKingCailan.jpg|Artwork from Heroes of Dragon Age Cailan HoDA.jpg|Cailan in Heroes of Dragon Age See also * Theirin family * Guerrin family * Cailan's armor set References Category:Characters Category:Dragon Age: The Stolen Throne characters Category:Dragon Age: Origins characters Category:Heroes of Dragon Age characters Category:Fereldans Category:Humans Category:Royalty Category:Warriors